Mugglenet Patronus List
Credit to Mugglenet's Patronus List A *Aardvark – The aardvark is a beady-eyed, long-snouted burrowing mammal native to Africa. Fierce and persistent, this critter pursues soldier ants under cover of darkness without the slightest fear. This ferocious, determined little beast would be fearless in the face of a soul-sucking Dementor. *Abraxan Winged Horse – A breed of winged horse, gigantic in size and extremely powerful. They are selective eaters and usually require forceful handling. As a Patronus, they represent power, determination, and a free spirit. *Adder – The common European adder or common European viper is a venomous snake that can be found throughout Europe. Adders are not normally aggressive and tend to only bite when they are threatened in some way. *Albatross – There’s no way a Dementor will mess with you if your Patronus is an albatross. One flap of its 11 ft wingspan is enough to beat even the most determined Dementor flying toward you! Their ability to glide for hours without needing to use any energy means your albatross Patronus will always be ready to fight for you at a moment’s notice. You’ve got yourself a true battle-ready Patronus! B *Badger – The recognizable mascot of Hufflepuff House, badgers represent determination. Badgers mostly keep to themselves but are aggressive when threatened. Connected to the earth, the badger is grounded and celebrates individuality. This creature’s stubbornness and instinct to protect make it a formidable enemy for Dementors! *Basset Hound – Basset Hounds hail from France. Their name literally means “low-set.” These short-legged companions are loyal and affectionate. They are pack animals that crave companionship but often do things in their own way and in their own time. Basset Hounds have a sense of humor and a playful demeanor. *Bat – “Luck,” “happiness,” and “transformation” are words that are commonly associated with this animal. Bat medicine often goes hand in hand with the need of personal transformation. Whether it’s a need to break old habits/ties or form new ones, bat meds are a helpful aid. The bat is a guide, helping people understand a difficult situation and giving them strength to make necessary changes. *Bay Mare – “Bay” refers to the color of the horse’s coat (a reddish brown accentuated by a black mane) and is associated with some of the oldest, most respectable breeds, like the Cleveland Bay. These horses are known for their strength and agility. Mares, in particular, are known to be intelligent, courageous, and extremely loyal to their owner. The Bay mare Patronus will not back down when protecting you from a Dementor. *Bay Stallion – “Bay” refers to the color of the horse’s coat (a reddish brown accentuated by a black mane) and is associated with some of the oldest, most respectable breeds, like the Cleveland Bay. These horses are known for their strength and agility. Despite their power, they are calm and sensible animals. But make no mistake – one kick from a Bay stallion Patronus will send the Dementors all the way back to Azkaban. *Beagle – Known for tracking and not looking back, these hunting dogs are very goal oriented. Beagles often get lonely if without company for too long. Beagles represent focus, nature, and opportunity. *Black and White Cat – Also known as a “tuxedo cat,” this is a cat of not necessarily its own breed, but its own coloration. While they may be of any breed, these “jellicle” cats are known to be talkative, active, and intelligent! Some are even known to be “dog-like”! Dementors had better watch out for these jellicle cats! *Black Bear – The formidable form of the black bear is often enough to scare away even the bravest of explorers, not to mention Dementors! Often mistaken as a deadly predator, the black bear mostly feasts on berries, grasses, and roots complemented with fish and carrion. This is often how people see you – a fierce opponent who will protect yourself and those close to you but who has a softer side hidden away from the world. Black bears are known for their adaptability, and this is often seen in how resourceful you can be. No matter the situation you find yourself in, when you come to call upon your Patronus, the black bear will be fully prepared to fight in your corner. *Black Mamba – Widely considered to be the world’s deadliest and most feared snake, the black mamba has an impressive reputation. As the world’s fastest land snake, it can outrun most people. However, its incredible speed is not attributed to hunting but rather escaping threats. Surprisingly, the black mamba shies away from confrontation due to its nervous nature; however, when threatened, it becomes the ultimate force to be reckoned with. *Black Mare – This animal is typical for people who show strong motivation in life and usually represents passion, determination, and an appetite for freedom. Black is a relatively uncommon coat color, so this could represent a part of your personality that you’d rather keep hidden or just reveal to your personal circle. This specific color could also refer to instinctual urges of your mind for the unknown and mysterious. *Black Stallion – Horses often represent free-spirited and adventurous personalities. Black stallions, in particular, tend to be extremely passionate and are often dominating personalities. They also can be a bit mysterious. *Black Swan – Thought to have been rarer than a unicorn when first discovered, black swans represent loyalty, monogamous love, and caring for loved ones. They may have a wild youth but remain monogamous later in life. Black swans represent the healing power of love and romance. Have you ever been on the receiving end of a protective mother swan? Dementors will be chased away by a whirling dervish! *Blackbird – The blackbird Patronus appears to those who try to help themselves. Blackbirds are mysterious and intuitive, appearing when needed most. Blackbirds keep their secrets and will protect yours fiercely. While they may not be the most ferocious protectors, they are one of the most mysterious and magical. Keep well your own counsel, and you may have a blackbird to help protect you in the darkest of times. *Bloodhound – Known for their fantastic sense of smell, bloodhounds are often used by Muggle law enforcement to help locate lost Muggles. Not only are they highly intelligent, but their temperament makes them a true family favorite as well. Your Patronus will never let you down and follow you to the end in any situation. A wizarding myth says that Bloodhound Patronuses have alerted their witch or wizard to the impending arrival of the Dementors, making this a one-of-a-kind Patronus to produce. *Borzoi – Also known as the Russian wolfhound, this is a quiet, yet independent, athletic dog. These are gentle and respectful dogs that are also extremely sensitive. Personal space is very important to the Borzoi. They aren’t normally aggressive or display their dominance but will become aggressive if they are handled roughly. Borzois are reserved around new people but are really loving around those they are comfortable with. *Brown Bear – Brown bears have one of the largest brains of any extant carnivore relative to their body size and have been shown to use tools. They also don’t have a lot of enemies due to their immense size, easily fighting off wolves. So they are not only impressive animals – and let’s face it: also really cute looking – but also the perfect Patronus to protect you from Dementors. Brown Hare – Brown hares are typically characterized as shy, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be bold. They often outsmart predators by hiding in incredible stillness, but they can run at formidable speeds if they need to get away. In the spring, brown hares can be found “boxing” with each other in open farmlands. Your brown hare Patronus will not hesitate to get in a fighting stance and face the Dementors head-on. *Brown Owl – Ah, the trusty brown owl has been selected as your Patronus! This misunderstood animal has long been known as an omen of death in cultures around the world. Witches and wizards have known that this is due to their appearance around Dementors. The haunting sense of dread and the overwhelming sense of sadness often felt around these creatures is, in fact, signaling the presence of a Dementor and not because of the owl! Nature has gifted the world with these natural Dementor hunters, and while Muggles may not be able to comprehend the gift of these animals, you will soon come to realize how fortunate you are to have this as your Patronus. *Buffalo – Buffalos are large, strong-willed mammals that travel in herds. They may seem like quiet, kind animals, but they are easily agitated, especially if they are pushed too far or if someone threatens their herd. So it’s in your best interest not to get on the bad side of one. If this is your Patronus, you’re in luck! Buffalos are very robust (with a shoulder height reaching almost 6 ft!) and can weigh up to 2,200 pounds! Any Dementor seeing that animal charging at it at speeds up to 40 mph would fly off as quickly as possible and never look back! *Buzzard – The term “buzzard” refers to many species of birds of prey but is often used to refer to those that feed on carrion. Buzzards are fierce and opportunistic, often reaping the benefits from work others have done before them. They are unapologetic and band together with like-minded comrades to help one another with their goals. Though they are not the prettiest of birds, they are respected and feared for always getting what they want. C *Calico Cat -Talk about a cat with “cattitude”! Every single calico cat can be widely different from the others! They are known to be the quirkiest of cats, and you can spend your whole life trying to unravel all the quirks and idiosyncrasies of these delightful felines. Dementors won’t know what to do against this wildly wonderful Patronus! *Capuchin Monkey – Those who are capable of casting this bubbly and energetic creature may or may not take pleasure in knowing just how much they enjoy their comfort. Give a capuchin an abundance of fresh fruit, others to interact with, and a stimulating environment, and watch its creativity and sense of adventure soar. Beware, the absence of such creature comforts will quickly lead to quarrels, isolation, and an intolerance for others’ good moods. *Cheetah – If a cheetah is your Patronus, Dementors had better watch out! These big cats can achieve speeds up to 70 mph to stun their prey with a single strike! While cheetahs are known to be solitary creatures, family groups can stay together for a few years as the mothers teach their cubs to hunt. Fast and fierce, these big cats are wonders of evolution! *Chestnut Mare – Owners of chestnut mares are well versed with the saying “Chestnut Mare – Beware”! These horses are full to the brim with attitude. Her feisty go-get-’em stance means no one dares to mess with this lass. A lover of action, she will never shy away from danger, but her headstrong way of life will mean that she will always keep you safe. Your Patronus will give you a burst of energy and is a formidable opponent to any Dementor that dares cross your path! *Chestnut Stallion – A chestnut stallion is a horse with attitude! He is fearless, fiercely protecting his master. A headstrong fellow, this horse will stand his ground between you and Dementors until his enormous stores of energy send him charging down the Dementors in a frenzied gallop! He will lend you his strength and stand strong against the darkness. *Chow Dog – One of the few ancient dog breeds, the Chow Chow is proud, independent, and highly suspicious of strangers but fiercely loyal to family. If your Patronus is the Chow Chow, the people closest to your heart know the lovable, playful you. However, everyone else may see you as introverted, proud, or even haughty. You hold those closest to you extremely close, but everyone else better steer clear. And woe the person who tries to hurt someone you love! *Crow – The crow is a very well-known bird that some believe is an omen of dark magic. But if this is your Patronus, don’t fret! The crow is very resourceful, ambitious, and cunning. Once they set a goal, they always seem to get what they’re after. Crows are also fearless. Regardless of what sort of creature they find in the way of their goal, they will do anything they can to overpower it. They are also very smart and have been observed using tools to achieve their means. This is a Patronus anyone should be proud of having! D *Dapple Gray Mare – Strong and filled with energy, the beautiful dapple gray mare will prance circles around you as she protects you from the darkness of the Dementors. Horses are full of vitality and the drive for life and love. Its beacon of positive energy will surround you and give you the strength to drive off the forces of darkness! *Dapple Gray Stallion – As strong as his mate, a dapple gray stallion will stand protectively between you and any Dementors that you encounter. This stallion is strong and proud, with more than enough strength for the both of you to stand against Dementors. You and he will be more than a match for any forces of darkness, sending them scattering under his powerful, thundering hooves! *Deerhound – As the name suggests, the Deerhound is a large sighthound bred in Scotland to hunt deer. A Scottish Deerhound named Cleod played Padfoot in Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix. Although they were bred for hunting, Deerhounds are gentle dogs with a very friendly nature. Deerhounds are eager to please and will happily drive away Dementors with their irresistible urge to chase their prey! *Doe – As the Patronus of Severus Snape and Lily Potter, the doe is fiercely protective of its loved ones, as displayed through its caring and nurturing nature. The doe is also representative of gentleness yet strong determination, and with its high level of intuition and sensitivity, it battles life’s challenges with the utmost grace and vigilance. *Dolphin – Intelligence and sociability are among the main attributes of the dolphin. Also known for their playfulness and loyalty, dolphins live and work together in groups to aid the sick and injured and to defend each other from predators. Its incredible intelligence is put to good use in the form of solving complex problems and other such challenges. The dolphin does not enjoy dull, routine activities, so keeping busy with interesting tasks is a must! *Dragon – One of the most powerful and formidable creatures of the magical world, dragons are ambitious and dominant. With the ability to breathe fire, they quickly assert themselves, garnering both fear and respect from those around them. They are unafraid to take risks and prefer to live by their own set of rules. They are quick to lead and do not back down from a challenge. Dragons are strong in their convictions and will stand for what they believe is right. Those with a dragon for a Patronus are sure to be fierce fighters, and the Dementors better be ready for a challenge! *Dragonfly – The dragonfly is steeped in illusionary magic. The abilities to create a strong, almost “hypnotic” outer shell for the world, see beneath your own illusion and those of others, and gain strong mental clarity are common traits of the dragonfly. It is also a messenger, carrying with it messages from the past, far distances, and the spiritual realm. Dragonflies are representative of what it means to be light, reflective, and full of joy – in all senses of the words. Dragonfly medicine tends to be very emotional and passionate, often accompanying a great revelation or discovery of self. This Patronus may be tiny, but its spirit is enough to battle any Dementor. *Dun Mare – Dun mares are known for their unique coloring. They are one of the few horses that are allowed to be registered by their coloring! The dun gene gives the horse a unique champagne color on top of their normal color. This beautiful and elegant gene mutation gives your Patronus a special glow that will fill your heart with warmth, giving your Patronus extra power to fight the Dementor in your path! *Dun Stallion – The dun stallion Patronus relates to a serious, responsible, down-to-earth person. It symbolizes stability, structure, and support. The strength of this Patronus rests in the sense of belonging and is therefore more powerful when used in defense of loved ones than in personal defense. E *Eagle – Eagles are one of the largest birds of prey in the world. They have large beaks, muscular legs, and powerful talons. In addition, they have extremely large pupils, which means that they have fantastic eyesight. Having an eagle for a Patronus will protect you from any harm Dementors may attempt. *Eagle Owl – Eagle-owls are one of the largest genera of owls, and they tend to be very vocal, especially during the winter months when they are most territorial. The chill of a Dementor wouldn’t slow this Patronus down one bit as it put its hunting skills and talons to use, sending your dark assailant packing. Eagle-owls are known to be surprisingly fast, so those Dementors should be gone in no time at all. *Elephant – Elephants have a formidable presence and are respected throughout the animal kingdom. Elephants are known for their intelligence, complex social structure, methods of communication, and fiercely protecting their young. As a Patronus, the elephant is sure to scare off Dementors through sheer size and unyielding determination to protect you. *Erumpent – The Erumpent hurtled into fashion after a scene in the Muggle film based on Magizoologist Newt Scamander. These creatures are normally quite calm until provoked or during mating season when it will use its horn to pierce anything it deems a threat. Some wizards say that this special Patronus can use its horn to inject the Dementor with happy thoughts, making the Dementor itself explode in a burst of light. F *Falcon – Falcons have a keen eye and are among the fastest creatures on earth. If your Patronus is a falcon, you may have been a troubled soul who decided to cast away their old, evil habits to fly down the hard, right path. Your nature pulls you to the dark, but you’ve chosen to live for the light – kind of like Severus Snape! The falcon also represents breaking free from slavery. Now that you are free, you are flying in the light, and no one can stop you, not even Dementors! *Field Mouse – Generally small in size, field mice have to rely on their speed and wits to survive. Their senses are sharp so as to easily detect their predators, which are abundant. Field mice are incredibly adaptable, able to live wherever they can find shelter and food. You’d be wrong to underestimate the adorable little field mouse Patronus; it will surprise you with its ingenuity and resiliency. *Fire-Dwelling Salamander – This small, fire-dwelling lizard is born out of flames and lives as long as the flames that spawned it, though it can survive outside them for up to six hours if fed properly. This Patronus represents a person that was born and/or has lived under pressing circumstances but overcomes every obstacle, getting stronger each day. People with this Patronus love challenges and are good at handling stress. *Fox – Associated with cunning, the fox has a place in many ancient cultures’ folklore. Foxes are sometimes thought to be tricksters, leading the unsuspecting down a path of demise. The calculating fox can outwit its enemies with strategy and adaptability. *Fox Terrier – This is a small yet fearless dog that loves being outside and around people. If you have this Patronus, you are spunky and loyal. They work well in teams, so when teaming up with other Patronuses, you can’t be beaten. G *Ginger Cat – A ginger cat is actually a tabby with a different fur pattern and coloring, but these cats are so personable they deserve their own description. Ginger tabbies vary in personality but are known to love lazing in the sun and roaming around their territory. They can be quite the big softie, seeking petting and affection from their owners. *Goshawk – Most commonly referred to as a hawk, a goshawk is a bird of prey. They are commonly found in wooded or shrubby areas, often found towering on trees, looking out for possible prey. Goshawks are slender with short, broad, rounded wings and a long tail, which helps them maneuver in flight. They often attack smaller birds and chase them through the air, a feature that makes them the perfect Patronus. *Granian Winged Horse – Granians are winged horses known for their immense speed. In Norse mythology, the hero Sigurd had a horse named Grani, who was said to run faster than the wind. With this speed, the Granian Winged Horse is bound to run down Dementors without a problem. *Grass Snake – Misunderstood and often just looking to get on with its day, the common grass snake alludes to the idea that we are often judged by our outward appearances when in fact, we may bear little other similarities with those we are mistaken for. *Great Grey Owl – This Patronus is small but strong. It has intense focus and is very tolerant. People with this Patronus tend to be good listeners and strive to march to the beat of their own drum. *Gray Squirrel – The gray squirrel is a planner. Preparing months in advance, squirrels hide nuts for the winter. Representing play, energy, and resourcefulness, these little rodents are prepared to face hard times. *Greyhound – The Greyhound is an intelligent, gentle creature. Sure, they are fast when need to be and are prey-driven, but for the most part, they are calm, affectionate, and easygoing with a sensitive nature. If your Patronus is a Greyhound, you’ve likely been wrongly accused of laziness or indifference by those who do not understand your calm disposition. You’re not lazy at all. You know exactly what you want and focus your energies on your target, but you don’t chase every opportunity. This focus allows you to live peacefully with others and not let every little thing upset you. H *Hedgehog – Cute and loveable inside and out, those who possess a hedgehog Patronus may thrive on giving and receiving love and may feel they need more of it than others realize. While upfront about their endearment and affectionate personality, hedgehogs are also known to be anxious and overly cautious. They often worry about their own and others of their kind’s safety. Those around must approach the hedgehog with care and precision, though, because when defensive and hurt, hedgehogs are remembered not for their sweetness, but for their sharp spikes. *Heron – The heron is known for its outstanding determination and intelligence. Herons live in three elements: water, earth, and air, revealing that the animal appreciates diversity. You have a mind like no other and work on whatever you’re working on until you’ve finished it. And of course, this is J.K. Rowling’s own Patronus, so you should be sure of this animal’s respect, beauty, and loyalty. *Hippogriff – The hippogriff is a proud and dangerous creature. They are half eagle, half horse, the offspring of a horse and griffin. If your Patronus is a hippogriff, you likely have a demeanor that commands respect or else. You’ve been known to fiercely defend those you’re loyal to and lash out at those who don’t earn your respect. At the same time, you are capable of growing to love former enemies – after a bloody battle. *Hummingbird – They’ll never see you coming – literally! In a blink of an eye, casters of this Patronus are often capable of a high level of tactical acumen that allows them to quickly get in and out. The small shape and beautiful design of these birds also hint to a witch or wizard’s allusiveness to pursuers captivated by the hummingbird’s charm. *Husky – Huskies are fast, energetic, and athletic – they are also adorably cute. If your Patronus is a husky, you’re likely thought of as lovable and cuddly by those who know you. Inside, though, you are a ball of energy, eager to prove yourself. At Quidditch tryouts, you’re the player who says, “Put me anywhere you need me! I got this.” Nothing can hold you back. But despite your natural abilities, you don’t strut. You’d rather hang with friends playing frisbee than show off your trophy collection. *Hyena – Often given a bad reputation, hyenas are cunning hunters and scavengers that know what they have to do to survive in the animal kingdom. They live and hunt in packs/clans and are very social animals. They often communicate with those in their clans by making a variety of noises, including the “laughter” they are so famous for. Hyenas are loyal, creative, and fierce. If your Patronus is a hyena, Dementors won’t stand a chance! I *Ibizan Hound – This is an intelligent and independent dog but is known to be a clown. For the most part, these dogs are quiet until they need to alert people of danger. They are known escape artists, so this Patronus can get you out of any sticky situation. *Impala – The impala is known for its speed, agility, and grace. These natural runners are extremely adaptable to their surroundings and prove to be a challenge to any predator. When they feel threatened, or sometimes just for fun, they run and leap in dizzying zig-zag patterns, clearing any obstacle that gets in their way. Your impala Patronus will run down the Dementors with such ease, they won’t even know what hit them. *Irish Wolfhound – A mix of power, swiftness, gentleness, and reliability are the defining traits of the massive Irish Wolfhound. Those who cast this Patronus are seen as an imposing force but really are absolute sweethearts. Nevertheless, the Irish Wolfhound can be extremely aggressive when the need arises, particularly when protecting its loved ones. There is no doubt that loyalty is among the most obvious traits of the Irish Wolfhound. Of course, Sirius Black (Padfoot) would agree! J None known at this time. K *King Cobra – The king cobra is the world’s longest venomous snake, capable of swallowing prey larger than its own head. Keen-eyed with sharp senses, this snake rarely bites humans but can be highly aggressive if provoked. The king cobra is a powerful Patronus, warding Dementors away with its intimidating hiss and beautifully scaled hood. *Kingfisher – The kingfisher’s boldness in every aspect certainly doesn’t exclude its vivid, striking appearance. Filled with determination, kingfishers are willing to do anything to get what they deem necessary and in order to achieve their dreams, even if it may not seem like the best plan at the onset. L *Leopard – This cat is probably behind the phrase “death from above!” Leopards are so at home in trees that not only do they pounce from up high, but they are also known to pull their kills high into the branches so that they aren’t snatched by other predators. These big cats are strong and graceful with gorgeous spotted coats. Talk about the perfect Dementor sniper! *Leopardess – Leopardesses should be known as ninja moms! They can hide their young up in trees and on the ground while they are growing up. Fiercely protective, she still embodies all the traits of the male leopard. Dementors better keep their heads up if a leopardess is your Patronus! *Lion – The lion, along with being the mascot of Gryffindor House, is often seen as the “king of beasts.” Lions generally live in close-knit prides, which they are fiercely protective of. They are kind to cubs, sharing their food. These cats are fierce warriors, symbolizing bravery as well as strength and nobility. If your Patronus is the lion, you are likely brave, close to those in your inner circle, and extremely protective. Despite your fierceness when challenged, you have a soft spot for those weaker than yourself for whom you are willing to make sacrifices. *Lioness – The lioness is a force to be reckoned with. She is the core of social order, keeping her family close, protected, and fed. She does not take kindly to strangers and will often run them off. If your Patronus is the lioness, you likely love with such ferocity, no one – not even a lion – would dare mess with you or anyone you love. You are brave, hardworking, and practical. You don’t mind getting your hands dirty to do what needs to be done to provide for those you love. *Little Owl – So tiny and yet so observant, these introverted creatures are bound to share this trait with any witch or wizard capable of casting them. Although they don’t mind occasionally rubbing feathers with strangers, they largely prefer marching to the beat of their own drum without the immediate oversight of others. If this is your Patronus, it is likely that you do some of your best work alone and are a firm believer that introverts can go toe to toe with some of the more boisterous members of the animal kingdom. *Lynx – The lynx is a solitary wild cat. They hunt alone, using their great sense of hearing and their stealth to move through the forests without being seen by either their prey or those who may be watching. When they do strike, they are fast enough to even catch snowshoe hares. Dementors won’t know what hit them! M *Magpie – A relative of the crow, the magpie is considered to be one of the most intelligent animals in the world. Also like the crow, they have a bad reputation, but in fact, the magpie is seriously misunderstood. The magpie is very home-oriented. It will usually never venture farther than a six-mile radius of its birthplace. They are very curious creatures and will often fly off with something that they find interesting (any relation to the Niffler?). Magpies are able to sense approaching danger very quickly, making them the perfect Patronus! *Manx Cat – The Manx is a quirky cat, bred to be a hunter. They are known to be excellent mousers and can even be dog-like, resulting in the perfect “watch-cat”! They will defend their territory and their humans fiercely, taking their cues from their chosen human. Dementors will not be able to come near you with a Manx as your guardian! *Marsh Harrier – Marsh harriers are medium-sized birds of prey. One hunted to extinction in the United Kingdom, the bird has since begun to rise once more in numbers in that region. Clearly survivors, this raptor Patronus will make sure its caster also survives – the Dementor’s kiss. Mastiff Dog – English Mastiffs are regarded as one of the most gentle dog breeds, despite their large statures. Mastiffs are a combination of confidence, loyalty, and intelligence and are considered good family dogs. In fact, Hagrid’s dog is played by Neapolitan Mastiffs. *Mink – Minks are very territorial animals. Patronus minks do not take kindly to attacks on their casters. Resourceful animals that thrive near freshwater, they will go to any ends to protect the witch or wizard who cast them. Keen-eyed and quick-witted, Dementors don’t stand a chance against these ferocious fellows! *Mole – Moles are small, velvety-furred mammals that live underground. They spend their lives digging and foraging underground and are very solitary animals. They prefer loose soil and often wreak havoc under gardens where the dirt has been loosened by vegetation. If this is your Patronus, you’ll have a mischievous but effective helper at your side! *Mongrel Dog – Just like a wizard doesn’t have to be a pure-blood to be great, a dog doesn’t have to a purebred to be your best friend. While a mongrel’s ancestry might be a mystery, they tend to be intelligent, energetic, and good-natured. Your mongrel dog Patronus will be loyal and friendly toward you but fierce against any Dementor that seeks to harm you. Their scrappy nature makes them a perfect partner in any situation. *Mountain Hare – Though small, a mountain hare is far from useless. A hare Patronus is fast and could easily dart around and between Dementors, distracting them from their target long enough to gain the upper hand. They’re known to live in polar climates and mountain ranges, so someone with a mountain hare Patronus wouldn’t be a stranger to adversity. N *Nebelung Cat – A rarer domesticated cat, the Nebelung has been called “a creature of the mists.” Nebelungs are known to be quiet and reserved, observing human commotion from a safe place up above the chaos. With a strong sense of self-worth, these cats will observe and calculate before making a choice. If the Nebelung is your Patronus, it will defend you fiercely with all the elegance befitting a creature of the mists. *Newfoundland – Newfoundlands are dogs that were originally bred to help fishermen in the Canadian province that shares their name. They are notorious for being huge, kind, and calm companions with a knack for swimming thanks to their webbed paws and heavy fur. If you’ve found yourself with a Newfoundland as your Patronus, you are guaranteed to have a loyal and strong friend to drive away the darkness. *Nightjar – Nightjars are mostly active in the late evening and early morning or at night and feed predominantly on moths and other large flying insects. They are sometimes called “goatsuckers” due to the ancient folk tale that they sucked the milk from goats. Most have small feet, of little use for walking, and long, pointed wings. Their soft plumage is cryptically colored to resemble bark or leaves, which helps them blend in with their surroundings. While the nightjar is a more defensive bird, it will fight off any predators, and their excellent hunting skills help them outfly their opponents. O *Occamy – Aside from the unusual bird-serpent cross in appearance, the most distinguishable feature of the Occamy is its choranaptyxic ability. For this reason, it’d be understandable to believe that those who have the Occamy for their Patronus are flexible and willing to compromise depending on the situation. Flexibility here could easily come in any form, not just in body but also in mind, heart, and soul. Occamy Patronuses may seek and thrive on attention but are also commonly very defensive, especially around those they don’t know. *Ocicat – While the Ocicat is a house cat, it looks like a small wild cat due to its crazy coat of spots and stripes. It has the athletic personality to boot! This cat loves to be active. It moves through its environment confidently and energetically. This cat will chase that Dementor and run it to the ground! *Orangutan – Gentle and solitary, orangutans are known for their reasoning skills and the agility with which they navigate the forest. Orangutans know how to use their surroundings to their advantage. They can make ordinary objects into tools and share learned behaviors with their young. The orangutan Patronus will use its intelligence and dexterity to get you out of any jam. *Orca – It’s no mistake that orcas are nicknamed “killer whales.” They are one of the most effective hunters in the ocean. Orcas use teamwork and complex communication skills to hunt and the same cunning to protect their young. With the fierce, calculated protection of an orca on your side, you can rest assured that the Dementors will be no match for you. *Oryx – This genus is part of the antelope family. Oryxes are one of the largest antelopes and therefore tend to not be as fast as their smaller cousins. Their defense mechanism is to encircle their offspring to protect them from attackers. Oryxes live in herds of up to 600 animals and can go long periods without water. They are very resilient animals, and both males and females possess horns. If this is your Patronus, it will protect you and your loved ones by encircling you and not letting the Dementors near you. *Osprey – The osprey is a fish-eating bird found across the world. These birds have incredible vision and can spot underwater prey from the air. They brave the depths of water, diving completely beneath the surface, unlike any other bird, and this courageousness makes them a powerful Patronus indeed. *Otter – Through their affinity to water, otters are symbolic of life and purification. Otters are also extremely playful and curious. They have no reservations about following their curiosity since they are also fearless. Without many enemies in the wild, these little guys don’t have much reason to be afraid. Associated with friendship, otters are often found holding hands while sleeping. P *Peacock – Peacocks are ground-dwelling birds known for their beautiful eye-shaped plumage. These birds extend their feathers not only to attract mates but more importantly, to appear more intimidating to predators. With feathers that make up over 60% of their total length, it gets the job done. Peacocks are easily irritated and would make a fierce and gorgeous Patronus. *Pheasant – Pheasants are noble birds known for their beautiful plumage. They are regal and often symbolize virtue and refinement. Unlike peacocks, they make no show of their feathers but hold themselves to a high standard of etiquette in all situations. They can be a bit proud, which might lead to trouble, but deep down, they care greatly for family and comfort. *Phoenix – The only known possessor of this Patronus is Albus Dumbledore. The phoenix is known as the resurrection bird, dying in a glorious pyre of flames and then rising again to new life from the ashes. The phoenix lives to an immense age and can carry very heavy loads, and their tears have healing powers. Phoenixes are hard to domesticate, but they are loyal to their owners for a lifetime. Once their owner dies, they will not seek another master. If you are not Albus Dumbledore and happen to find yourself the possessor of a phoenix Patronus, you are likely stronger spiritually than most anyone else, so much so that your love heals the spirits of those around you. No one can tame you or claim you in any way. You are very much a loner. At the same time, many admire and adore you for your strength, wisdom, and above all, your immense power to love even your enemies. You do not fear death but understand it is the next great adventure, and should you be faced with it, you will greet death like an old friend – especially if it means saving the life of another. *Piebald Mare – Piebald, or pinto, horses are spotted. These good-natured steeds each have a unique coat – no two patterns will ever be the same. Some folklore interprets that rarity to mean great fame will come your way when a spotted horse crosses your path. A piebald mare will surely make your Patronus-casting ability famous among fellow witches and wizards. *Piebald Stallion – Piebald, or pinto, horses are spotted. These good-natured steeds each have a unique coat – no two patterns will ever be the same. Some folklore interprets that rarity to mean great fame will come your way when a spotted horse crosses your path. A piebald stallion will surely make your Patronus-casting ability famous among fellow witches and wizards. *Pine Marten – If you have this cute creature as your Patronus, you can trust that you will be defended fiercely when needed. Although the pine marten is small, about the size of a house cat, it is in the same family as the badger and wolverine, so fighting comes naturally. They also have great stamina and even with such short legs, can travel over 12 miles a day! *Polar Bear – Polar bears are native to the Arctic region and are one of the largest species of bears. When hungry, a real polar bear can be unpredictable and vicious. They’ve even been known to eat humans in circumstances like these. A polar bear Patronus, however, would direct that ferocity at a Dementor and send it packing out of fear of getting a chunk bitten out of its creepy behind. *Polecat – Despite its name, a polecat isn’t really a cat at all. It’s actually closer to a ferret or a weasel and is known to cripple its prey by piercing its brains with its teeth before storing it, alive, for a later meal. This tiny predator as a Patronus would likely catch a Dementor off guard before sinking its teeth into its scaly flesh, sending the dark creature heading for the hills and far away from you. *Python – Although pythons are one of the largest species of snakes, they’re also one of the timidest. It is for this reason that they are so commonly sold as pets. That said, a mighty python Patronus wouldn’t be likely to back down from a Dementor. It would strike before constricting and crushing the Dementor by contracting its muscles around it. This mostly gentle giant would make a wonderful Patronus, protecting its owner with its amazing strength. Q R *Ragdoll Cat – Ragdolls are one of the sweetest cats ever. They are so cuddly and want to be with you all the time. They will follow you around the house, playing gently with your shoestrings, charming everyone with their gentle and sweet personalities. While they may not be the most protective of cats, they will fill you with joy and happiness. *Rat – Although they are commonly regarded as vermin or pests, rats have impressive traits that signify them as worthy opponents, including sociability, resourcefulness, and ambition. Despite their timidness, rats are known to be stubborn and full of devious ways. Thus, they should be treated with caution. *Rattlesnake – Rattlesnakes are venomous snakes. They are predators that live in a wide array of habitats, hunting small animals such as birds and rodents. They lie in wait for their prey or hunt for it in holes. Rattlesnakes use their rattle to drive enemies away. If this is your Patronus, you will have a fierce fighter on your side that will not give up easily. *Raven – Striking and iconic, the raven easily delineates from others within its broader feathered family due to its appearance and wits. It may be common in number and sightings, but it packs an intellectual wallop that easily plays to the mistake of underestimating the raven. *Red Squirrel – As an endangered species, the red squirrel is rare to find outside of protected wildlife reserves. If this is your Patronus, then you should definitely feel pride at your unique and uncommonly found personality! Curious and peaceful in demeanor, red squirrels are used to maintaining a strong level of privacy so as not to get hurt. They may be quiet, but these rust-colored creatures are vicious and not to be crossed when protecting their property and defending their friends. *Rhinoceros – The rhinoceros is a large, thick-skinned mammal known for the horns on its face. Although it is mostly a passive creature, the rhino can become extremely aggressive when threatened, charging down its predators on its own or in a herd. The rhino makes a sturdy, formidable Patronus, spearing Dementors on the tip of its horn or holding its ground to defend the caster. *Robin – A fond favorite of the British public, the robin is an iconic feature of the landscape. These birds are full of song and will sing all year long. Muggles have often been deceived by their cheerful song and their trademark red breast and written them off as a pretty bird. In fact, these warriors will put up one heck of a fight to protect their territory! Lucky for you, once you have cast a robin as your Patronus, the bird will fight for you like it does its nest. *Rottweiler – This is a calm yet confident dog that allows its environment to influence it. People with this Patronus are hard workers and protectors. With a Rottweiler Patronus, you will always be protected from Dementors. *Runespoor – The Runespoor is a magical three-headed snake native to Africa, known for its association with Parselmouths and Dark magic. Each head serves a different purpose – the planner, the dreamer, and the critic – and its eggs are used in potions to aid with mental agility. This creature makes a formidable Patronus, attacking Dementors from all three heads, disabling them quickly and ferociously. *Russian Blue Cat – The Russian Blue is known as a royal cat. Regal in form and frame, they love attention and actively seek it out. They love their humans, often doing small acts of kindness to cheer you up such as patting your face or clowning about to entice a laugh. If any Patronus will chase away a Dementor by staring disdainfully at it, this is the Patronus! S *Salamander – It is a type of amphibian, typically characterized by a lizard-like appearance. Unique among vertebrates, they are capable of regenerating lost limbs as well as other damaged parts of their bodies. The skin of some species contains the powerful poison tetrodotoxin, and these salamanders tend to be slow-moving and have bright warning coloration to advertise their toxicity. This Patronus represents a person who is capable of adapting to any environment and is open to change. Also, it describes a person who is capable of overcoming big losses and challenges but could be very dangerous if bothered. *Salmon – Focused and resilient, the salmon provides a glorious chase for both man and other creatures within its ecosphere. Its design and tendency to travel in schools allow it to easily outmaneuver opponents, proving its proficiency in finding strength in numbers. *Scops Owl – Scops owls are on the small side, with yellow eyes and grayish-brown feathers. These little owls are solitary creatures, preferring to be on their own. They like open space with plenty of room to stretch their wings. When threatened, they shrink themselves down to detract attention, avoiding confrontation. With their sharp beaks and talons, a scops owl is sure to drive the Dementors away when called to do the job. *Seal – Seals may often be portrayed as adorable, white, fluffy water dogs. In actuality, these mostly amphibious animals can be vicious, carnivorous predators. A Dementor might not see the threat of this innocent-looking Patronus, but you know what’s in store for your dark assailant as you cast your Patronus Charm and send your seal Patronus after it. *Shark – They are the most feared fish in the ocean and have diversified into over 500 species (two of which can also survive and be found in rivers). People who have this Patronus are known for excelling in business environments, being leaders, and sometimes being a bit intimidating. Also, they tend to have good skin and a great set of teeth. *Shrew – Often known for the fact that they are easily spooked and jump at sudden noises, a shrew Patronus breaks the mold. Their deadly bite is the perfect counteract to a Dementor’s Kiss! You may feel disappointed in getting a shrew Patronus, but it’s nothing you should be upset about. When cast in a corporeal form, the shrew Patronus will launch into action – they know how to fight any battle, no matter the size! *Siberian Cat – Siberian cats are perfect as Patronuses. Fearless yet easygoing, they seem to always know when their humans need them for support or comfort. They can be quiet, with soft melodic purrs and chirps. While these may not be the cats to chase down a Dementor, they will stay with you, protecting and calming you until the Dementor fades away. *Snowy Owl – The snowy owl is traditionally thought to possess strong magic and have insight into the future. Snowy owls, like other varieties of owls, represent wisdom, but the white bird also means a transition may be coming. Perhaps that transition is from sadness to happiness when the Patronus is cast? *Sparrow – The sparrow may be small, but it’s an incredibly powerful Patronus. Sparrows are stronger in numbers, so the witch or wizard with a sparrow Patronus gets the benefit of multiple magical protectors. Visualize Hermione’s canary attack on Ron as a swarm of swirling sparrows, pecking Dementors to their doom. They are ever vigilant and some of the quickest Patronuses to appear when their caster is in need! *Sparrowhawk – Sparrowhawks, long used in falconry, make tenacious Patronuses that will send Dementors flying in the other direction. The sparrowhawk will shoot from the caster’s wand, come in close for an attack, and return to ensure its safety. Once committed to an attack, sparrowhawks will never stop pursuing their target. A witch or wizard would have a hard time finding a more ferocious friend! *Sphynx Cat – Sphynxes will be your best friend. They will greet you at the door and follow you around the house, seeking pets, pats, and general affection. They are highly intelligent and energetic, loving to play! Have a Sphynx protect you and watch the Dementor flee before these incredible hairless cats! *St. Bernard – Despite its large and intimidating size, the St. Bernard is known to be kind, loving, and gentle. Great with families and very loyal, the St. Bernard will always be by your side. They are quick to protect family members who may be in danger and often act as a guardian for those around them. Strong and powerful due to their size, the St. Bernard will fight off Dementors and stand by you, come what may. *Stag – The stag is a symbol of strength. A person with this Patronus is characterized for their inclination to heroism and nobility. Usually, people who produce this Patronus are confident in their capabilities and hold pride in their actions and beliefs. The stag’s antlers can grow back once they fall off. Because of this characteristic, this animal has been revered in many traditions as a symbol of life regeneration. *Stoat – Stoats are also known as short-tailed weasels. They change their brown fur to white in winter and are often called ermine in their white fur. The stoat does not dig its own burrows, instead using the burrows and nest chambers of the rodents it kills. The skins and underfur of rodent prey are used to line the nest chamber. Stoats attack by thrusting forward while giving a sharp shriek. They are very resilient animals and able to survive in very unlikely places, being very adaptive. With a stoat Patronus on your side, you have a good companion in all circumstances. *Swallow – The swallow is associated with love, happiness, protection, and curiously enough, with summer. Regardless of its small size, this Patronus is extremely powerful and will conquer a full battalion of Dementors. *Swift – Although swifts can be perceived as flighty, that’s only because they have a strong sense of determination and a drive to accomplish things as quickly as possible, which makes them go from one endeavor to the next very quickly. They are hopeful, positive, and energetic and are drawn to live and work in large communities, where they find inspiration from the high spirits of others. T *Thestral – Thestrals get a bad reputation as unlucky omens, probably due to their spooky appearance and association with death. The reality is that these intriguing creatures, which are only visible to people who have witnessed death and accepted its significance, are gentle and kind. Thestrals can fly at incredibly fast speeds and have a keen sense of direction. If the herd that lives in the Forbidden Forest is any indication, Thestrals can be extremely loyal to their human friends and will fiercely attack their enemies. This makes the Thestral an intimidating and powerful Patronus. *Tiger – Male tigers are some of the most powerful cats in the feline family. Tigers are known to be highly protective and territorial, traveling great distances, including walking and swimming, to protect their homes. Dementors will not know what hit them from the back! *Tigress – A tigress is a large cat that Dementors will NOT want to cross. A mother tiger with cubs is one of the most patient, protective, self-sacrificing animals that there ever was. The last thing that Dementor will see is an enraged mother tiger charging after it, protecting her cub (you)! *Tonkinese Cat – Tonkinese are a super awesome blend of Burmese and Siamese cats. They’re playful, curious, highly intelligent, and even known to exhibit some dog-like traits such as playing fetch and enjoying physical activity! Your wonderful Tonkinese Patronus will run rings around any Dementors! *Tortoiseshell Cat – Tortoiseshell cats have some of the prettiest coats, but don’t let that fool you. These seemingly mild house cats pack a lot of punch! Tortoiseshell cats are chatty, strong-willed, and hot-tempered! They are very protective of their human, so if your Patronus is a tortoiseshell, Dementors had better watch out! U *Unicorn – A unicorn is one of the most widely recognized and ethereal of mythical creatures, and it is one of the rarest Patronuses. Due to the unicorn’s affinity for women rather than men, medieval artists often portrayed the beast with a woman, causing it to become a sort of religious symbol of incarnation among Muggles. Unicorn blood can be used to keep a person alive but at great personal cost. With its mighty and majestic horn, a unicorn Patronus could easily charge down a Dementor, spearing it to keep its master safe. V *Vole – These small creatures are not to be underestimated. Their nocturnal nature makes it easy for them to find any Dementor heading your way! Not only are they strong swimmers, but they can also run at 6 mph, no mean feat for such a little creature. Never fear when you have your vole near – no Dementor can outrun this Patronus! *Vulture – Looming and dominant, the vulture, at its core, is a resource machine. It may seem intimidating and heartless, but in reality, it is a hyper-efficient beast that knows how to utilize even the barest of essentials. As a Patronus, it likely speaks to the caster’s willingness to get their hands dirty and do what few others are willing to perform. W *Weasel – Weasels are one of the world’s smallest carnivores! This means they have to compensate for their size by attitude. Weasels seem like a cute little rodent you’d want to keep as a pet, but they are quite mischievous little things. They are quick-minded and slick. They are masters of chaos and are actually quite intelligent. It’s no wonder that a group of weasels is often called a “boogle” or a “confusion.” A weasel is a strong Patronus because it easily outwits any predator that threatens it. *West Highland Terrier – West Highland White Terriers, or Westies as they’re affectionately known, are full of character. When they’re not keeping themselves busy with their entertaining antics, these dogs are highly alert and sensitive to change. They can often sense the change in the atmosphere before any witch or wizard is aware a Dementor may be close, meaning they are always ready when you may call on them for help. *White Mare – White horses, be it mares or stallions, have come to represent warriors on the side of good in folklore and literature. White horses are also rare, making this a near one-of-a-kind Patronus for a truly special witch or wizard. *White Stallion – White horses, be it mares or stallions, have come to represent warriors on the side of good in folklore and literature. White horses are also rare, making this a near one-of-a-kind Patronus for a truly special witch or wizard. *White Swan – White swans are creatures associated with grace, beauty, and loyalty. They are incredibly loyal and protective of their mates and children. Similarly, the Patronus will protect its master from any harm. *Wild Boar – Skittish and aggressive when approached by strangers, these creatures aren’t so much mad as they are wanting others to be respectful of their personal space and peace. Casters of this Patronus are similarly wary of letting others into their inner circle and may act ferociously to suit. *Wild Rabbit – Wild rabbits may seem more predator than prey, but in Patronus form, they make Dementors look like fluffy bunnies. Wild rabbit Patronuses will throw themselves into the fray and create a barrier between the Dementors and the witch or wizard who cast the spell. They may be small, but they will never back down from a challenge, and this drive and passion keep their caster safe from harm. *Wildcat – Wildcats are as wildly different as their coats. They tend to be solitary, territorial homemakers with dens and burrows lined with soft grasses and feathers. While they are hunting, they move quickly and confidently through the trees in pursuit of prey! If your Patronus is a wildcat, you’ll be protected by this fierce cat! *Wolf – Wolf Patronuses see their casters as part of their pack, and they are ready to defend them at any cost. Wolves have incredible instincts; they will attack all Dementors in the immediate vicinity and hunt down any stragglers remaining at a distance. No Dementor should cross a wolf Patronus – they are fierce protectors and loyal to their casters beyond any other guardian. *Wood Mouse – The wood mouse leads a pretty tame life. They are the natural mapmakers of the animal kingdom, using twigs and leaves at key points to help them find their way around. This unusual trait means that they will never let you get lost. If you ever find yourself lost in the Forbidden Forest, you can call on your Patronus to help guide you back to the safety of the castle! X None known at this time. Y None known at this time. Z None known at this time. Category:DARP